


Cavalry

by rage_quitter



Series: Roleswap Crew [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: Ryan's not invincible. And when he, inevitably, gets himself in trouble, the crew has his back. But sometimes... things don't go their way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW for rape threat, misgendering, and panic attacks. No MCD, but canon typical violence.  
> Roleswap:  
> Jeremy > boss  
> Michael > infiltrator/intel gathering  
> Gavin > explosion guy  
> Geoff > second in command/pilot/driver  
> Jack > murder guy/vagabond  
> Ryan > negotiator/assassin/golden boy

Ryan was in a little bit of trouble.

Just a little.

“Hey, Jack.”

“Yes, Ryan?”

She knew that tone of voice. They all did.

“Can you maybe come give me a hand?”

She sighed. “Where are you?”

He told her.

“God fucking dammit, Ryan. I’ll be there. What should I bring?”

Ryan considered. “A lot.”

“Okay. Five minutes.”

“Thanks, dear.”

Ryan pocketed his phone and swore. Maybe he should be more careful with his piercings from now on. His nose hurt like a bitch where that fucker had yanked on his nose ring. He was more upset about his shattered sunglasses. 

He inhaled sharply and put a hand over his face to muffle his breathing. He heard footsteps. Ryan huddled lower.

“Where the fuck did he go?”

“No idea. Spread out and find him.”

There was a scoff. “Sure it’s even a ‘him’ though? Did you see what he was wearing?”

There were laughs. Ryan felt sick to his stomach and curled in further on himself.

“Does it matter? Whatever the fuck he is, how fun would it be to break him?”

“Well, you can’t do shit unless he gets found, moron. Then we’ll take turns.”

The footsteps began to scatter, but one pair remained, slowly walking around nearby. Ryan felt the blood from his face hot on his hands. His other arm hurt, nearly incapacitated from the stab wound. He hoped that the blood wouldn’t give him away, tucked behind piles of boxes in a storage unit. There was a whole maze of them. No way they could find him… right?

He could hope.

He listened to the meandering footsteps and the distant shouts and wondered how the hell he wound up here. A series of stupid mistakes, honestly. Why the ever-loving fuck didn’t he bring anyone else with him? 

Oh, right, because he was an over-confident asshole and wasn’t expecting what was basically a fucking ambush.

He wanted desperately to look at his phone to see the time, but didn’t dare risk turning on the light and giving away his position. He breathed slowly through his mouth, trying to keep it as silent as possible. At least he’d remembered to silence his phone earlier, so even if he was contacted, it wouldn’t give him away. 

It felt like hours. He wasn’t a terribly patient person, usually, but when it was sit as still and silent as possible for rescue or be murdered, or worse, he could deal with the future ache in his bones that would surely come from sitting in one place. 

A single shot rang out. The footsteps near Ryan froze. 

Ryan bit his hand to keep from crying in relief when he heard vicious gunfire erupt and shouts burst from the crew. The footsteps ran away from him, toward the source of the sound.

The cavalry arrived.

Slowly, Ryan crept his way out from hiding.

Jack was armed to the teeth. She knew Ryan was doing a job today. She didn’t know he went alone. His whispered phone call terrified her. He was good, but not good enough to take out an entire gang. He was manipulative, not destructive, not physically. He didn’t carry big heavy weapons, only small knives, a gun or two. Never an arsenal like Gavin or herself carried.

She stepped over the corpses of the gang members and marche for the maze. Her assault rifle’s fire rattled her ears as she gunned down the gang. Red washed over her vision; no one hurt her family.

As Jack made her way into the maze of shipping containers, she moved more carefully. She kept her gun at her shoulder, peering around corners, stepping with caution for traps and ambushes and any sign of Ryan.

Slowly, she headed closer towards the center. At least, she was pretty sure it was toward the center. 

She heard a gun cock and a tiny whimper. Jack froze.

Slowly, she turned around.

There was Ryan.

He had his arms pinned, twisted behind his back. The man holding him had a pistol pressed to Ryan’s temple. Ryan’s face was covered in blood, and his clothes were torn and stained. He was shaking, hyperventilating. His cracked glasses were crooked on his face, revealing his terrified eyes.

“Let him go,” Jack snarled coldly. 

“No,” the man snapped. “No one gets away with insulting us. Not even you. He tried to give us a bad deal, and he has to pay.”

“You’re paying for this in blood,” Jack told him. “Your friends have. There’s no ‘us’ left for you. Just bodies to bury.”

The man swallowed. “No, you’re exaggerating.”

“Oh, really? Tell that to the corpses I’ve left behind. There’s a bunch of ‘em. Let him go and I might let you live.”

The man looked a little crazed now. He twisted Ryan’s arm further, making him hiss in pain. “Blood for blood,” he said.

“That’s idiotic,” Jack said. “You started it, that’s no fucking excuse. Let. Him. Go.”

Faced with the Vagabond, blood spattered across her leather jacket and skeletal mask, mixing with the floral pattern of her shirt, her dark eyes staring out filled with hatred and rage, the man was clearly scared out of his wits.

Ryan flicked his eyes down and back up. He swallowed and blinked at Jack. 

Jack tensed, finger pressing to the trigger without pulling.

Ryan took a sudden, sharp breath in and dropped. He went completely slack in the man’s arms, knocking him off balance and slumping toward the ground.

Jack aimed and fired. Blood sprayed over Ryan and both men collapsed.

Jack darted forward and shoved the gang member off of Ryan. 

“Ryan!”

He reached blindly for her, and she grabbed his hand. He was shaking violently. He reached up for her face, and gripped her neck, staring at her with wild blue eyes. After a moment, Ryan pushed up her mask and threw himself clumsily forward, pressing himself to her, locking their lips. He tasted like blood.

She drew back after  a moment. “Ryan,” she said softly. She pulled off her mask all the way. Blood marred the paint around her mouth. “Are you okay?”

“Y… no,” he whispered. “No, I’m not. I want to go home, Jack.”

She nodded. “I’m going to take you home, baby. Okay?”

“Please.” 

She kissed his forehead and put her mask back on. She pulled him to his feet. “Here.” She pressed a pistol into his hands. “Let’s go home.”

He limped by her side. They didn’t run into anyone else, much to Jack’s relief, making their way out of the maze by following Jack’s trail of bodies. She hurried him to the car.

Ryan burst into tears as she started to drive him away. It was disturbing.

Ryan never cried.

“I th--thought I was… I was gonna… the things they said… Jack, I was so s-scared,” he babbled through his chattering teeth. 

“You’re safe, Ryan, I promise,” she said softly. She threw her mask on the floor again. “They won’t hurt you. I’ve got you.”

He shuddered, eyes staring wide and vacant.

“Ryan. Ryan Haywood. You are safe. You are alive. Ryan, Ryan. That’s you. That’s your name.”

“Ryan,” he repeated. He swallowed. “It’s Tuesday.”

“Yes.”

“Jack. You saved me.”

“I did. I’d do it again.”

“We’re going home. We’re going back to the penthouse.”

“Yes. We’ll get you cleaned and fixed up.”

He seemed to be calmer. Jack knew his panic attacks were awful. He’d only had two before around her, and it was just as terrifying as the first one. But she’d since learned how to help him. 

“Ryan,” she said, reaching over with one hand. He looked up at her, eyes clear now, though still welled with tears, one swelling and red with dark bruises spreading around it. “I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is rage-quitter!


End file.
